


Watching Them Go

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter sees them off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Them Go

He watches them go, that little bit of wishful thinking mixing into the pride that he carries for being part of this endeavor. He imagines them on far distant worlds, exploring and making contact, finding new things, and the envy grows inside. It's never too big, never enough to keep him from being the no-nonsense warm guy he is, but he'd love to trade places with any of them, even just once.

Then the Gate's active again, and he's watching in locked-down horror as O'Neill and Carter carry Jackson through to safety, Teal'c giving covering fire from the way he emerges backward, weapon still ready.

It's enough to make him aware he doesn't need to envy them. They need him too much to keep them safe and bring them home, right where he is.


End file.
